Tides of war
by Lucigurl
Summary: AU: What happens when all hope is lost?


I had originally wrote this months ago hoping that I could make it longer but I have ultimately decided to keep this as a possible one shot. 

Disclamer: i do not own Harry potter or any affiliates.

* * *

_** Hogsmead Massacre!**_

_By: Luna Lovegood-Longbottom_

_ Monday evening held tragedy as Deatheaters whom were determined and eventually succeeded in destroying the last hope the wizarding world viciously attacked the town of Hogsmead._

_ This attack that has officially been dubbed the Hogsmead Massacre was the single worst attack organized by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named since the fateful attack of Diagon alley that resulted in the deaths of hundreds including the boy who lived, Harry Potter. The Attack had occurred while Hogwarts students were about to begin supper when the great hall doors open and a single man alerted the school of the dangers ahead but what he didn't realize was that there wasn't only teachers on school grounds that night. Awaiting a meeting with the headmaster waited ten of the ministries best Aurors and countless members of the infamous Order of the Phoenix. Among the group had been Ginevra Potter and her 8-year old son James Sirius Potter the widow and the only heir to the Potter legacy. After Harry Potters demise Ginevra quickly took over his place in the resistance. The Death toll of the massacre yesterday is believed to be in the hundreds as the victims are still being counted, but a reliable source has confirmed that among the dead were the last of the Potters. The victims of not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named but of the traitors, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini showed their true colors yesterday with the killings of Ginevra and James. Then in a fit of rage Ronald Weasley Best-Friend, Brother and Uncle to the Potter family killed both traitors before removing both bodies from the battlefield._

_Yes the last of the Potters have been destroyed and now what do we do? Do we wait and hope for another savior? Do we allow He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named destroy everything? _

Harry James Potter

Son of Lily Evans and James Potter

World Famous Auror

Savior to the Wizarding world

Husband to Ginevra

Father of James

Best friend of Ron and Hermione Weasley

Widower

Prisoner of Voldermort 1 year

Wants to die to be with his wife and son. Yes that is right Harry Potter is not dead contrary to popular beliefs. Only he wishes he were. Until recently he held out hope that his wife and son was safe at Grimmauld Place. It was there that he left them one year ago. The one day that he hoped he would be free and Voldermort would be dead. That would be the day he moved into a small home in the country. A home that would be filled with children running about the back yard while he and Ginny would be sitting out on the patio wrapped in one another's arms staring at the wonder that would have become their life but it will never happen. Harry will never have the children he so desperately yearned for. There will be no country home. No Ginny in his arms because she is dead. Ginny is deal along with his son. His beautiful baby boy. James's birthday had passed only a few days ago and Harry didn't forget. No matter what physical or mental torture he had to endure he could never forget something so important. Silently he sang happy birthday to the son he would never be with. The son he loved but would never hold again, see again or touch. To Harry this is hell and all he wants to do is die so it will all be over. He still remembers earlier that day when he received a visitor bearing the wretched news.

Flashback

Dark halls created with dripping water and slime covered walls was all that Harry had known for the past year. He hasn't seen the sun or them one by one. I have almost no time any more so be patbreathed fresh air in what seemed like eternity but that was nothing compared to the heartache he carried. He wanted to see his family. He hadn't heard much about the battle for a year and it was not keeping him sedated. If anything it was making him even more or a wreck then ever. Then he heard the clanking of heals against the hard concrete that he had become his bed. Gathering all his strength he begin t osit up and lifts his head proudly to stare at his captor. The man he once thought of as a friend, one of his brother-in-laws.

Percy Weasley stared at the man sitting in front of him with a sneer marring his pale face. He is in awe of how the world could have worshiped this weak pathetic halfblood when they could be worshiping the greatest wizard in the history of time. Clearing his throat he walked over to the man and kneeled reaching the pathetic mans eye level. Smiling he pulls out a newspaper clipping. Harry stares at it and quickly recognizes it as one from the Daily prophet. Percy places it in front of him and leans towards Harry so their faces are almost touching.

"This is a gift from out lord." Percy sneers at the thought of being so close to the filth.

"He isn't my lord and I wont nothing from him." Harry shot back icily. He might be weak in body but he was strong in will and spirit.

"Potter I would advise you to look at that. It regards your little family back in London." Harry's head snaps up staring at the page praying to go that it was good news.

"The dark lord says it is an early birthday present. He couldn't think of anything more . . . Sentimental." And with that Percy swept out of the room never looking back if he had he would have noticed Harry diving for the clip reading it quickly. His eye grew half their size and glistened with tears.

"No, oh god no." Harry wailed curing into a ball and cried until he was too tired to cry. He couldn't believe that they were dead. All he wanted to do was give up.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this about a year ago maybe more. This was before DH. So in here Percy is evil.  


End file.
